1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device that stores a color material in a plurality of layers.
2. Background Technology
Various techniques have been known to print color materials in a plurality of layers on a transparent print medium so as to obtain a printing material. For example, to form a layer having a white image and a layer having a color image, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to have a white color mixed with a white ink and other color inks so as to print a desired white color in a case of printing an image including a part that exposes a white layer and a part that does not expose the white layer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-253927 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.